


Mayday

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Series: Mayday [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: A small collection of related works inspired by songs by Mayday Parade. Songs in chapter titles.





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I normally stick to the Swan Queen fandom, but I've been struggling with that hardcore lately, so I'm revisiting my all-time favorite show, Voyager! And I just started getting into Mayday Parade, and so many of their songs make me think of J/7, and if you know me, you know I'm big on song-inspired fics. Enjoy!

A majority of the Alpha Shift crew had all decided to take a night off and enjoy a relaxing evening of drinking and dancing at Sullivan’s. This normally would not be Seven of Nine’s first choice for an evening of relaxation, but as both holodecks were currently running different portions of Fair Haven, and she was therefore unable to run the da Vinci program she would typically prefer for an evening of quiet reflection, Seven chose to give Fair Haven a shot. She hadn’t even intended to go to Sullivan’s, as she had been invited to join the group by B’Elanna, and politely declined. She had been avoiding Captain Janeway the last several days and had no wish to willingly go somewhere she knew the older woman would be. Her intention had been to find a quiet part of the small town to be by herself; with most people having headed to Sullivan’s by now, she assumed she would have little trouble. She was mistaken. She had barely entered the holodeck when she heard someone calling her name.

“Seven!” The voice of Tom Paris called out to her. Seven turned to see him coming up the street, the holodeck doors sliding shut and disappearing behind him. “You decided to join us after all, B’Elanna’s gonna be thrilled! Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

“I assure you, Lieutenant, I do not require an escort.” Seven replied icily, fighting the urge to shrug off the arm he had thrown over her shoulder as he steered them towards Sullivan’s Pub.

“ _Tom_ , Seven, we’re off duty. And don’t worry about it, I’m late too, so it’s no trouble.” Tom said, smiling and definitely either not getting the hint or blatantly ignoring it.

And so, Seven found herself being shepherded to the one place she had endeavored to avoid. When they walked through the doors, a chorus of cheers and greetings met them, the sounds of music and the smell of beer welcomed them into the warm atmosphere. Seven glanced around the crowd, thinking, hoping, that perhaps this wouldn’t be quite so bad. And then she spotted Janeway at the far end of the room, staring at her. No doubt she’d been made aware of Seven’s presence by the boisterous greeting she and Tom had received. Seven made her way through the crowd, aiming for the bar, hoping Janeway wouldn’t try to approach her. She made it to the bar and sat on a stool, ordering a cup of tea and trying to relax.

The band had just started up a new song, several people pairing off to dance. Seven looked up from her tea to find that Janeway’s eyes had seemingly never left her, and she was, in fact, making her way over to Seven. Seven set her cup down on the bar, preparing to get up and leave when she noticed Chakotay moving to intercept Janeway. Seven paused, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, but then Chakotay was smiling and holding a hand out to Janeway. Janeway looked at his proffered hand, glancing back to Seven before looking back to Chakotay, giving him a small smile as she took his hand and let him lead her into a dance. Seven was stunned. She wanted to leave, but as much as she wanted to look away from the sight of the woman she loved dancing in another man’s arms, she couldn’t. She just sat and stared at them as he twirled her around, her skirts flaring out around her, hair whipping loose around her flushed cheeks; Seven saw how her lips parted as she smiled and laughed as the adrenaline and the music and no doubt a moderate quantity of synthahol made her euphoric. She was the single most beautiful thing Seven had ever seen. An eternity later, the music stopped, and the dance came to an end; Janeway and Chakotay breathing heavily with large smiles on their faces. Chakotay leaned down, giving Janeway a kiss on her cheek. And Seven’s heart broke.

She felt angry tears threaten to spill as she stormed out of Sullivan’s, heading straight for Cargo Bay Two. That moment kept replaying in her mind; Seven cursed her eidetic memory as every vivid detail played back to her as if she were actually witnessing it over and over again. She tried to reign in her emotions but found herself lashing out all the same. Items strewn about the cargo bay became wild projectiles in her hand, smashing and clattering into storage containers and bouncing off bulkheads in her blind rage. She stood amongst the fallout, trying to calm herself down before her Borg-enhanced strength punched a hole through the ship. After a few minutes trying to collect herself, the rage seemed to drain out of her, leaving only the hurt. She sank to the floor next to her alcove, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms as the tears finally began to fall.

Meanwhile, back on the holodeck, Kathryn found herself busy trying to make any excuse to leave so she could follow after Seven. She’d seen the look on the blonde’s face as she left, she knew they needed to talk. Kathryn had, in fact, been trying to find the opportunity to talk to her ever since she left her quarters several nights ago. When they’d nearly... Kathryn touched her lips at the memory, she could still feel Seven’s lips against hers. Still see the hurt in her eyes when Kathryn had pushed her away.

“You sure you can’t stay?” Chakotay asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

“Sorry, I think I’m all partied out.” Kathryn smiled at him. “Don’t stop the fun on my account. I’ve got some things I need to attend to.”

“I understand.” Chakotay gave her a knowing look, smiling back at her. “See you tomorrow.”

Kathryn left the holodeck, heading straight for Cargo Bay Two. When she got there, however, she found that the doors wouldn’t open; they’d been sealed, with Borg encryption codes. Kathryn sighed, dropping her forehead against the door.

“Oh, Seven.” She whispered. Knowing this meant Seven would prefer to be alone, Kathryn had little choice but to return to her quarters.

She changed into her nightgown and sat on her sofa, looking out at the stars as they streaked by, wondering just how everything had managed to go so wrong so quickly.

**Four days earlier**

Kathryn sat down in her favorite armchair, she’d been looking forward to stretching out and relaxing with a good book all day. Just as she found a comfortable position, the chime to her door rang. She groaned in frustration, rubbing a hand down her face.

“Computer, who’s at the door?” She asked tiredly.

“Seven of Nine.”

She perked up a bit at this; regardless of her plans for relaxation, she always enjoyed Seven’s company.

“Come in.” She called.

“Captain. Am I disturbing you?” Seven entered, glancing at the open book in Kathryn’s hand. Kathryn merely shook her head, closing the book and setting it aside.

“Not at all, I was just unwinding. What’s on your mind?”

“I am curious about certain behaviors I have noticed from a member of the crew. As they are of a more personal nature, I thought you may be able to assist me in determining the motivations behind them.” Seven replied.

“What kinds of behavior? Has someone been acting inappropriately towards you, Seven?” Kathryn asked, concerned.

“I do not believe they are even aware that they have been doing it, Captain. I am not here to seek reprimands, I am here to understand what the behavior means.” Seven explained. “I, myself, had not even noticed it until recently. And then, upon further reflection realized it had been going on for quite some time. I have accessed the ship’s database to try to determine the possible implications of this action, but given the conclusion I have come to, I believed it best to obtain a second opinion.”

“I see. Well, maybe I can help? What’s been going on?”

“I have noticed that a member of the crew has been having difficulty maintaining eye contact with me during our interactions. At first, I believed it was because I made them uncomfortable, like I did most of the crew when I first came aboard. But recently I discovered that it was not so much that they could not meet my eyes, but that their gaze was continuously drawn to my breasts.” Seven stated. “My research indicated that this may be a sign of sexual attraction, but I wished to know if there were any other possibilities before confronting the individual.”

Kathryn tried desperately not to blush; this was not what she expected to be doing tonight.

“Seven, why don’t you sit down?” Kathryn motioned to the seat opposite her, trying to buy a few seconds to think. Seven sat, looking to her expectantly. “Well, Seven, when someone with your, eh, _natural assets,_ walks around in something as tight as your biosuits, it makes it somewhat difficult _not_ to notice them. I could see how someone might get _distracted_ during conversation.” Kathryn said, trying to maintain eye contact even as she spoke. Seven glanced down at her own chest, seemingly contemplating Kathryn’s words.

“I see.” Seven looked back to her. “So, my wardrobe makes me a distraction? This does not mean that the individual in question is necessarily sexually attracted to me, just that I am inappropriately dressed?”

“Seven, you’re a very beautiful woman. And, yes, the way you dress makes it difficult not to notice that fact. You’d have to be blind not to notice.” Kathryn said. “But anyone can see that you don’t dress this way to intentionally be provocative. I would’ve thought most of the crew would be used to it by now?”

“As I said before, I have only noticed this behavior in one crew member in particular with any degree of frequency.” Seven said. “I believe that most of the crew _is_ used to my attire by this point. That is why I had assumed there might be more to it in this case. Perhaps I was mistaken.”

“You sound almost disappointed.” Kathryn prodded. “Were you hoping there would be more to it?”

Seven considered her words for a few moments before giving her a small, almost shy, nod.

“I suppose I was. After becoming aware of this behavior, I analyzed our previous interactions to see if there were any other such abnormalities. The looks they gave me, I thought, perhaps…” Seven looked away.

“Seven, are you also attracted to this person?” Kathryn tried to keep her voice level.

“Yes.” Seven stated simply. She paused, a thoughtful look on her face. “Captain, when you find someone attractive, what do you do?”

“Me?” Kathryn asked, surprised. Seven just nodded. Kathryn laughed nervously, shifting uncomfortably in her chair as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t give her away. “Seven, I’m the captain, I don’t _do_ anything when I find someone attractive.”

“False.” Seven stated. Kathryn straightened in her chair.

“Beg pardon?”

“I said, that statement was false.” Seven said smugly. “You have previously stated that you have never lied to me. Please do not start now.”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re getting at, Seven.” Kathryn said.

“Captain, since I came aboard three years ago, in approximately 78% of our interactions your eyes linger on my breasts for an average of 1.42 seconds before returning to my eyes.” Seven smirked, _smirked,_ at her. “As I stated previously, I do not believe you were necessarily even aware of your actions, but nevertheless, they did occur. The crew member in question is _you,_ Captain. Do you deny that you are attracted to me?”

Kathryn’s mouth hung open for a moment before snapping shut with an audible click from her teeth. Her cheeks were on fire, no doubt a close match to her command tunic by now. Had she _really_ stared at Seven’s breasts that frequently? Surely not. But, then again, Seven possessed an eidetic memory, and was rarely wrong. Damn.

“Seven, I don’t know what to say.” Kathryn floundered. “If I’ve made you uncomfortable in any way, I apologize.”

“On the contrary, Captain, from you I find the action most flattering.” Seven said, smirk still firmly in place.

“So, when you came here tonight, your goal was to do what exactly?” Kathryn asked.

Seven stood, crossing the small distance between them. She placed her hands on the arm rests of the chair, leaning into Kathryn’s personal space. Kathryn didn’t notice she’d been leaning away from the invasion until the back of her head hit the back of the chair, Seven’s face was only inches away from hers.

“Your respiration has increased, your pulse has quickened, and your pupils have dilated.” Seven listed. “Do I frighten you, Kathryn?”

Kathryn shook her head, trying to ignore the proximity of Seven’s lips. She stared up into bright blue eyes, knowing they were about to cross a line, and part of her didn’t give a damn.

Kathryn opened her mouth to say, what exactly she wasn’t sure, but her lips were instantly covered by soft, plump flesh. Her eyes slid closed as she moaned into the kiss, Seven expertly applying just enough pressure to be intoxicating. Her hands moved, seemingly of their own volition; one to the back of Seven’s neck, the other up to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Seven eagerly complied, and Kathryn found herself with a lap full of borg perfection; a knee pressing into the seat on either side of her hips, and a sinfully hot core pressing into her stomach. This was escalating rather rapidly, and Kathryn found herself helpless to stop it. Seven’s hands were in her hair, her own stroking strong thighs as lips parted to meet teeth and tongues and breathy sighs and moans escaped them as Seven rocked in her lap. Seven kissed her way to Kathryn’s neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, driving her mad. Kathryn couldn’t think, all rational thought lost in a haze of lust as she brought a hand between them, placing it against Seven’s center, making her gasp into Kathryn’s ear.

_“Captain.”_

And just like that, the spell was broken. Kathryn’s eyes shot open as she stilled, finally realizing what she was doing. Above her, Seven whined at the loss of motion, rocking impatiently against the hand Kathryn still held to her. Slowly, Kathryn removed her hand, placing her hands on the tops of Seven’s thighs and gently pushing her away. Seven looked down at her, confusion written on her beautiful face.

“Kathryn?”

Kathryn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and center herself. When she opened them again, her heart nearly broke at what she was about to say.

“Seven, we can’t do this.” Kathryn said quietly. Seven recoiled as if she’d been struck, a pained look flashing across her face as she scrambled to her feet.

“I appear to have erred. I apologize, it will not happen again. Goodnight, Captain.” Seven turned and left.

Kathryn just sat there, staring at her door, her head and her heart warring inside her, wondering what the hell she was going to do now.

**One week after ‘the incident’**

Kathryn lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep as her mind raced. She couldn’t stop thinking about Seven. Not just about their kiss, but the woman’s presence in general. Seven was still avoiding her like she had the phage, and Kathryn missed her, terribly. But, with thoughts of Seven had come the ever-present barrage of self-depreciating lines of thought about whether Kathryn even _deserved_ to be happy. Why should _she_ be allowed to have love and happiness when she had stranded her crew on the other end of the galaxy, so far away that most of that crew may very well never see their loved ones back home again. Why, having caused so much suffering, should _she_ be allowed to be happy? And besides that, she’s the captain. There were certain rules a captain has to follow: keep your shirt tucked in; go down with the ship; never leave a man behind; don’t fraternize with your crew. Simple. Except when it’s not. Like when you’re stranded 50,000 light years from home, looking at spending the rest of your life alone on your ship. If it weren’t for Chakotay, she thinks she’d have forgotten the sound of her own name by now. Chakotay, who has been her closest friend and confidant these last seven years. Of course, he knew something was going on with her, offering to help if he could, or at the very least be there to listen if she needed to talk. He was good like that. There had been a time when she thought there might end up being something between them, but that was a long time ago. Now, she couldn’t ask for a better friend. And then there was Seven. Kathryn groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Well, she was definitely not going to be getting to sleep anytime soon. She got up and walked to the replicator in her living area.

“Coffee, black.” She ordered, taking a sip from the mug as she walked to the sofa by the window. Sitting down, she tucked her legs up underneath her, sipping absently at her coffee as she stared at the stars.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or what time it had been to begin with, when the chime to her door rang. Whatever the hour, she knew it was late, and that meant there was only one person that could be on the other side of that door. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before calling out for them to enter.

“Captain.” Seven walked in, pausing in the middle of the room. “I had hoped I would not wake you.”

“Busy minds make for restless nights.” Kathryn replied, taking a sip from her coffee, grimacing when she found it cold and setting it on the table. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised to see you.”

The first thing Kathryn noticed was that Seven looked like hell. Her hair was sticking out of its normally impeccable, efficient twist; her skin looked paler than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes as if she had been awake for several days. She was also fidgeting, which Kathryn had never seen her do before, anxiously shifting her weight back and forth from foot to foot.

“Would you like to sit down, Seven?” Kathryn motioned to the seat in front of where she was curled up on the sofa. Seven nodded silently and sat down, posture rigid as ever. She sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at her hands clasped in her lap. Eventually, she looked up at Kathryn, her eyes almost pleading.

“I cannot continue to function this way.” Seven began. “I realize that by kissing you, I put you in an impossible position. As captain, you have responsibilities that prevent you from taking what I have to give you, what I _want_ to give you, and that by continuing to be around you I only add to your already monumental burden. I have tried to stay away, but I do not believe I am strong enough to do so any longer.”

Kathryn sat there, staring into her beautiful blue eyes as tears threatened to fall. All she wanted to do was reach out and take her in her arms, hold her close, tell her everything would be alright now. But she couldn’t.

“I know I may not be your first choice, that your relationship with Commander Chakotay existed long before I came aboard, but seeing you with him-”

“Wait just a second,” Kathryn interrupted, “my relationship with Chakotay? I don’t _have_ a relationship with Chakotay, Seven.”

“But, three nights ago, on the holodeck. I saw you dancing with him, and when it was over he kissed your cheek. Is this not a romantic gesture?” Seven asked, faced scrunched in confusion.

“Seven, Chakotay and I have never been anything more than good friends. We both happen to be fairly tactile people, but I assure you, there was nothing romantic about it. He knew I’d been preoccupied with something and was trying to take my mind off of whatever it was.” Kathryn explained. “Which was you, by the way.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Of course, you. You’ve been on my mind a lot over the last week.” Kathryn said. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“I can imagine.” Seven said morosely, staring at her hands in her lap.

“Seven, you must know that I care for you a great deal.” Kathryn said softly.

“But you do not love me.” Seven looked up at her.

“I didn’t say that.” Kathryn said. Seven opened her mouth to speak, but Kathryn held up a hand. “I’m the captain, it doesn’t matter what I feel, I have responsibilities. I can’t become involved with someone under my command. This crew is counting on me to get them back home to their families and loved ones, and I can’t be anything less than larger than life to them.”

“You are also human, Kathryn.” Seven whispered.

“I can’t afford to be human, Seven. Not out here.” Kathryn said, not unkindly. “I have to put the needs of this crew first.”

“Am I not also a member of this crew? Is my happiness not also your responsibility?” Seven asked.

“Seven, please, this isn’t easy for me-”

“Because, while it is true that I could continue to function without you in my life, it would hardly be a life worth living. You would be condemning me to an existence that would be miserable at best.” Seven said, silent tears streaming down her face.

Kathryn felt her own tears begin to fall, her resolve crumbling at the sight of Seven so distraught.

“Seven…” Kathryn whispered, at a loss for words.

“You have a responsibility to this crew, to this ship. To be strong for them. You believe that allowing yourself to love, to be _human,_ will make you weak. But love can also be a source of strength, Kathryn.” Seven said. “Please, let me be your strength. Let me love you.”

Kathryn felt her emotional dam finally break, her tears streaming forth in an unstoppable flood as she tried to figure out what to do. Blinking through the tears, she could see Seven staring back at her, her own tears falling.

“Kathryn, please do not cry.” Seven said softly, reaching a hand up tentatively to brush away Kathryn’s tears. And that was Kathryn’s breaking point. She allowed herself to crumble, falling forward into Seven’s waiting arms. She sobbed into Seven’s shoulder, letting herself be held and taking comfort in the strong arms around her. Seven rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, her sobs calming eventually, leaving her drained.

“You try so hard all the time, Kathryn.” Seven said quietly. “I see it, and so does the rest of the crew. I doubt there is a single one among them that would deny you the chance to be happy.”

Seven pressed a kiss to the side of her head, continuing to rub her back. Kathryn leaned back to look up at her, Seven’s other hand coming to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Kathryn closed her eyes, leaning into the gentle touch; Seven’s hand coming to cradle her cheek. She felt soft lips press to her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose. Kathryn opened her eyes, staring up at Seven, captivated by the love she saw in her eyes.

“Let me love you, Kathryn.” Seven whispered. “Please.”

She never could say no to Seven when she said please.

“Okay.” She let her eyes slide shut once more, tilting her face up the fraction it took for their lips to meet.

The kiss was soft and sweet, a gentle pressing of lips and breathy sighs as they slowly melted into one another. The hand on Kathryn’s cheek moved to cradle the back of her head, fingertips gently scratching against her scalp. Kathryn wound her arms around Seven’s waist, enjoying the feeling of the other woman in her arms.

After a while, though, the sweet kiss began to grow more heated. Soft lips being sucked into warm, wet mouths to be laved at by tongues and lightly nipped by teeth. Breathy sighs became gentle moans, fingers twisting to tug at hair and press into flesh. Each body craving more of the other before the kiss finally broke, each gasping for air as lips now caressed jaws and taut necks.

“Take me to bed, darling.”

Clothing fell away and bare skin met cool sheets, soft bodies gliding against one another in a graceful dance of flesh and sweat and pleasure. Moans and whimpers and gasps filled the air, melding with the sounds of slick flesh sliding against slick flesh, the wet, sucking sounds bordering on obscene providing a steady rhythm underneath it all. Two bodies melding into one, fingers buried in tight heat, teeth buried in soft flesh, once pristine and now scattered with marks of passion, of a primal need to claim. That precipice of pleasure being pushed towards, reached, and toppled over again and again as time ceased to have any meaning and the rest of the universe faded away.

When their passions were finally sated, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, sheets pulled haphazardly over their cooling bodies.

“What happens now?” Kathryn whispered, burying her face further into Seven’s chest.

“Now, Kathryn, we sleep.” Seven placed a kiss to the crown of her head, resting her chin against her and holding her close. “Morning is still far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing an epilogue for this, stay tuned!


End file.
